Jackaljack
Jackaljack is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Warabeast from the planet Waroa Appearance Ben as Jackaljack Jackaljack appears to be a large blue canine that has dark blue spots and a black stubby tail. He has light yellow claws on each of his hands and feet. His nose is large and black and has sharp teeth. Ben as Jackaljack has orangeish-yellow ear insides and wears a green color brace. The Omnitrix Symbol is on it. He also wears green fingerless gloves with black squares and green cuffs on his feet. 11 Year old Jackaljack is the same as 16 year old Jackaljack except that he doesn't have his brace, cuffs and gloves. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Albedo as Jackaljack Negative Jackaljack looks similar to Ben in his Jackaljack form except his fur is darker and his ear insides are bright yellow. His brace, gloves and cuffs are all red. Powers and Abilities Jackaljack has Enhanced Strength that allows him to lift more than several times his weight. He has strong jaws allowing him to bite through metal as seen in The Museum Mashup. He also has Sharp Claws to allow him to scratch with ease and are acid-proof. He can also punch and kick. Jackaljack has a Sonic Bark like Wildpup that can shatter glass and stun enemies. Even though his ears are small, he has Enhanced Hearing because his ears have more than 1,000 hearing cells. Jackaljack can rub his hands together to create shock waves. According to Rook, his fur keeps him warm in cold places. Weakness Jackaljack's hearing is very sensitive, making it vulnerable to high-pitched sounds like Echo Echo's Sonic Screams as seen in Albedo Returns: Part 1 If acid or fire touches his fur, it will fall off, as seen in Muttastic Voyage (stomach acid) and Albedo Returns: Part 1 (Heatblast's flames). According to the Concept Sketches, Jackaljack can also be harmed by acid rain. When Infected with a cold, Jackaljack cannot hear due to acid blocking the hearing cells. His fur changes from a shade of blue to a sky blue color and his spots are somehow fading. He sneezes out cold acid from his nose. Appearances/History 11 Year old Ben * Slitherin' Snakepit - 11 year old Ben Tennyson unlocked Jackaljack after scanning The Mangy Warabeast and defeated him. * A Youngster to Help - (Selected Alien was Overflow) 11 year old Jackaljack stopped a building from burning down. 16 Year old Ben * Akira and the Omnitrix part 2 - At the end of the episode, Ben Tennyson re-unlocked Jackaljack, but he didn't use him till the next episode. * Muttastic Voyage - Jackaljack attacked the parasites living in the stomach, but he didn't get it all because the Omnitrix timed out. * The Museum Mashup - Jackaljack defeated the Robot Tyrannosaurus. * Rook is Missing! - Off-Screen * Albedo Returns: Part 1 - Jackaljack failed to defeat Albedo because turned into Heatblast, Echo Echo and Ultimate Humungousaur. * The Cold Virus - Jackaljack battled the Imps but was defeated by Flar-O. * Murked - Jackaljack escaped The Lair. * Vulpinmancer Attack! - Jackaljack failed to defeat The Ultimate Vulpinmancer * Hunted - Off-Screen * Planet 51 - (Off-Screen Transformation) Jackaljack battled The Muck Monsters. * So Long and Thanks for The Help - Jackaljack went Ultimate and defeated The Great Mutant Animal. Akira * Rook is Missing! - Akira as Jackaljack helped Ben as Cannonbolt defeat the Mutant Frog * Flame it Up - Akira as Jackaljack searched for Ben as Heatblast Albedo * Albedo Returns: Part 2 - Negative Jackaljack battled Ben as NRG. Trivia * Jackaljack was used from the 2006 concept sketch of "Jack the Jackal" from an unsuccessful Children's Book. * Jackaljack is the second alien that can be harmed by acid rain. The first one was Ultimate Way Big. * Some of the concept sketches of Jackaljack have him without his spots, brace, cuffs and/or gloves. Category:Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens